familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Cucullus
Thank you for your work on the German home page. It is very much appreciated. 08:49, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Translating Great work, indeed! Why can't I find you at http://translatewiki.net/wiki/Category:Wikia_translators ? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 21:16, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Help:Namespace Hallo! Guten Tag. Bonjour! Aloha. I saw your note to Phlox about the above and a German version. As he's been absent from editing since early December, try me. I can't understand what you want without looking at any of the pages you mention. Give me links to what you want me to look at. I'm an admin on Central and elsewhere, so I may be able to do much or all of what Phlox could. On Sunday - it's now past my proper bedtime. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hello Robin, :Thank you for your message. First I want make a link to Hilfe:Namensräume. Now as I have linked this Site into this Text, I see it's possible to embed this Site into Familypedia. This Site should be the German version to the Site , which you have edited. Today I think, your Site is in some Details more significant, so I will utilize all available sites for a translation. — Cucullus 13:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Have you looked at Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Namespace and its "Other languages" links, including http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Namensraum? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know what you mean by "I have linked this Site into this Text" or "embed this Site into Familypedia". If you still need help, please explain which "site". — Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: Hello Robin, you are right, there is a german version of Namespace in Wikipedia. With "I have linked", I mean you see only the article Namespace and change not completly to Wikipedia or elsewhere. You have the similar effect in MS Office, where you can embed a Excel-Sheet in a Word document or reversed. At the moment I don't need help, thanks. Now I should like to translate articles in german language. Therefore are two reasons, firstly I become a better understanding of wikia and familypedia, secondly German's who don't understand English become a better entrance to this site. Later I would like to improve the Webperformance of familypedia, because I think there is a possibility to reach more people. For this venture I would need your help.--Cucullus 19:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::That all looks very good, Cucullus. Now, I forget; in case we haven't talked of it before, do you know that there is a German version of Wikia Help? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 21:21, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I have noticed your continued work on pages involving many languages. Very good. (I can't say it is "excellent", because I don't know anything of some of those languages!) I have also thought we could do more for - as you said - "German's who don't understand English become a better entrance to this site". (I think "become" is wrong there: German "bekommen", I presume, and I used to know what it means, and it's not "become".) I too would like Germans who don't understand English to have an easier way into this site. I thought we could start with a Category:Hilfe that can be a subcategory of Category:Help and collect all of the "Hilfe" pages you have been creating. Then we might be able to persuade the Wikia managers to transclude to Familypedia all of Wikia Hilfe, as is now done just for the English-language Help Wikia. Then move on to Wikia Aide and http://hulp.wikia.com and http://ayuda.wikia.com. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Blue I don't like the blue either. I'm going to fix it if possible. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:48, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Urdu language I had an aunt who probably read and spoke Urdu. She died last century. Have you checked the site I mentioned in my note at the top of this page? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) After some detective work, I may have an even better answer. See http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Robin_Patterson#First_side_of_familypedia. By the way, "Seite" is "page" in English web talk. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:29, May 4, 2010 (UTC)